Main Werewolf di LNE
by Shassang
Summary: Malam minggu suntuk, kurang kerjaan. Patsuan memutuskan untuk mengajak teman kelasnya untuk bermain Werewolf di grup chat kelas. Tapi yang notice hanya dikit karena yang lain sibuk malmingan! Dan ternyata malah rusuh! #slightOkiKagu


"Main Werewolf di L*NE"

.

.

Warning : Bahasa kasar sewajarnya (mana ada!.), typo yang disengaja, garing, bahasa yang kacau dan agak alay nan lebay (gak gitu juga sih.), dan lain sebagainya.

Semua karakter disini merupakan milik Sorachi Hideaki, saya hanya sekedar memakainya untuk kesenangan belaka (slap).

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan permainan Manus*a Ser*gala yang kumainkan dengan teman-teman di grup chat Line.

.

.

.

Kelas 3-Z GAHAR (24) :

 **Patsuan** : Malam... Tumben sepi?

 **Kagura** : Urusaii, patsuan!

 **Patsuan** : ...

 **Kagura** : Are, kau benar juga, aru! Biasanya pada berisik, ya kan?

 **Patsuan** : Apa karena efek malam minggu, ya?

 **Kagura** : Haah? Sebagian dari mereka kan jones, aru. Rasanya gak mungkin mereka sibuk bermalam mingguan.

 **Patsuan** : Tidak, Kagura-chan. Memangnya para jones gak boleh ikutan malming?

 **Kagura** : Maa, entahlah. Soalnya kau jones.

 **Patsuan** : GAK NYAMBUNG GILAK! Nyindiranmu keres banget, Kagura-chan!

 **Kagura** : Astajim! Sans bro!

 **Sougo** : Bisakah dua orang jones seperti kalian tidak heboh di grup ini?

 **Kagura** : HAAAAAAHHH?! SIAPA YANG LU BILANGIN JONES, SIALAN?! GUE GAK JONES, GUE HANYA TERLALU SEMPURNA UNTUK LELAKI DILUAR SANA!

 **Patsuan** : CAPLOCKS NYA JEBOOOL

 **Sougo** : Alah, ngeles ajah lo, Chin. Tolong deh kalau ngayal jangan lebay.

 **Kagura** : KAUUUUU

 **Patsuan** : Maa, maa.. bisakah kalian jangan bertengkar?!

 **Patsuan** : Ehm.. bagaimana kalau kita maen game 'Werewolf'?

 **Kagura** : Cih (angry)

 **Kagura** : Huh? Game apa itu, aru?

 **Sougo** : Dih, kudet lu.

 **Kagura** : (angry) (angry) (angry)

 **Patsuan** : (hah) Ini permainan tentang...

Um, gimana jelasinnya yah..

 **Patsuan** : Pokoknya nanti salah satu dari kita yang main bakal dapat role jadi Werewolf, dan sisanya bakal dapat warga desa. Kurang lebih begitulah... dan para warga desa harus nemuin siapa Werewolf nya.

 **Kagura** : Oooh.. kayaknya aku tau game itu, aru! Itu seperti dari film yang kita nonton minggu lalu kan, Sadist?

 **Sougo** : Ya, begitulah.

 **Patsuan** : Ehem.. ehem..

 **Kagura** : Apa

 **Sougo** : Apa.

 **Patsuan** : Nggak.

 **Patsuan** : Oke, kuundang bot nya dulu yaa.

- **Patsuan** mengundang **Werewolf** ke grup-

- **Werewolf** bergabung ke grup-

 **Patsuan** : /buat/

 **WW** : Gamenya berhasil dibuat nih. Kalau mau maen ketik /aku jones/ yeh, eh bukan ding. Ketiknya /maen kuy/.

 **Sougo** : Dih..

 **Sougo** : Wait, maennya bertiga doang nih? Gak seru!

 **Patsuan** : Bener sih. Summon yang lain dulu. Mana pemainnya minimal 5 kan ya.

 **Sougo** : **Toshi** OI, MUNCUL GAK. ATAU GUE MINTA KAKAK GUE MUTUSIN LU

 **Toshi** : IYA IYA ASTAGAH! SIAL LU TUKANG NGANCEM!

 **Patsuan** : Yang tabah Hijikata-san

 **Patsuan** : **Sachan kyubei Zura Takasugi Tama Anpan danlainlain**

 **Sachan** : Hum? Ada apa~?

 **Patsuan** : Baca dari atas, Sachan-san.

 **Sachan** : ...

 **Sachan** : Hah? Main WW? Gak deh, Ginpachi-sensei gak ikut. Ogah.

 **Patsuan** : YADAH PERGI SANAH

 **Sougo** : Selow, megane.

 **Patsuan** : Gue buakn megane!

 **Toshi** : Typo, mz?

 **Patsuan** : IH ASTAGAH.

 **Zura** : ZURA JANAI KATSURA DA!

 **Zura** : Aku sedang 'sibuk'. Bye

 **Patsuan** : Udah pergi sonoh!

 **Anpan** : Aku ikut!

 **Patsuan** : Wah, Yamazaki ikutan juga. Tunggu yang lain dulu deh biar banyak.

( _20 menit kemudian.._ )

 **Patsuan** : GAK ADA?!

 **Patsuan** : Berarti kita ajah nih?

 **Sougo** : Mau diapalagi? Coba ajah dulu lah.

 **Toshi** : Ini gue capek nunggu (hah)

 **Patsuan** : /maen kuy/

 **Sougo** : /maen kuy/

 **Anpan** : /maen kuy/

 **Toshi** : /maen kuy/

 **WW** : Minimal 5 yang maen pe'ak!

 **Patsuan** : Are.. Kagura-chan mana? Udah mau mulai nih.

 **Toshi** : Eh, gue gak ngerti cara maennya ginian.

 **Sougo** : Bilang dari tadi kek, somplak

 **Toshi** : SABAR AJAH AKUMAH, SABAR

 **Patsuan** : Nanti ngerti kok, Hijikata-san.

 **Anpan** : Jalanin ajah dulu, ketua

 **Patsuan** : **Kagura** udah mau main nih

 **Kagura** : Oh sowri aru! Tadi lagi makan sih

 **Sougo** : Pantas kau macem babi, Chin. Jam segini masih makan, pft.

 **Kagura** : Ih sowri ya gini gini gue gak gendut! Tetep langsing dan menawan!

 **Sougo** : Jijik

 **Kagura** : (angry)

 **Anpan** : Its Sorry, not Sowri

 **Kagura** : Diem lu karakter sampingan

 **Anpan** : (jleb) Gak usah diberitau, kusadar diri kok (sad)

 **Patsuan** : Udahan dong! Kagura-chan jadi ikut atau gak nih?

 **Kagura** : Iye iye gue ikut

 **Kagura** : /maen kuy/

 **WW** : Nah, gitu. Minimal 5 pemain udah ada, kuy lah maen.

 **Patsuan** : /mulai/

 **WW** : Mulai maennya, masing-masing pemain akan diberi role!

Malam pertama telah tiba! (Werewolf tidak bisa makan siapa-siapa), kamu memiliki waktu sekitar 1 menit untuk menjalankan aksi!

 **WW** :

* Daftar pemain :

Patsuan

Sougo

Toshi

Anpan

Kagura

 **WW** : Udah pagi! Kalian memiliki waktu 2 menit untuk berdiskusi!

 **Sougo** : Ceeh, pada akhirnya berlima doang nih

 **Toshi** : ... Buset. Langsung ketahuan..

 **Sougo** : Ha?

 **Anpan** : 2 menit diskusi mau bunuh siapaaaa

 **Patsuan** : Ya diskusi dulu cari tau siapa Werewolf nya kan

 **Toshi** : Cewek china, gue minta maaf

 **Kagura** : .. Huh? Apa, aru?

 **Toshi** : Lu Werewolf nya kan?

 **Kagura** : HAAAAH, BUKAN AKU ARU!

 **Kagura** : Dih tukang fitnah lu muka mayo!

 **Toshi** : -mengirimkan sebuah ss-***

 **Toshi** : Sorry, tapi lu gak bisa ngelak. WW sendiri yang bilang kalau lu Werewolf nya, fufu.

( **Kagura** inner : _Jadi lu penerawang nya?!_ )

 **Kagura** : Hah bukan aku, aru!

 **Patsuan** : EEEEHHH, JADI KAGURA-CHAN?! Kok...?

 **Sougo** : Ngapain lu ngirimin ss, nya..

 **Toshi** : Eh, gak boleh?

 **Sougo** : ...

 **Kagura** : Ih bukan aku, aru! Ciyusan deh! Kayaknya sadist! Karena dia tuh kenyataannya emang serigala abal kan?!

 **Sougo** : Lu segitu putus asa nya, Chin?

 **Kagura** : Chan, chin, chan, chin! Intinya bukan aku, aru!

 **WW** : Waktu habis, saatnya memvoting siapakah Werewolf nya yang akan mati.

Vote :

Patsuan

Sougo

Toshi

Anpan

Kagura

 **Patsuan** : Maaf, Kagura-chan!

 **Patsuan** : /memilih Kagura/

 **Kagura** : HMMMM... terserah!

 **Anpan** : /memilih Kagura/

 **Toshi** : /memilih Kagura/

 **Sougo :** /memilih Toshi/

 **Toshi** : LU NGAPAIN MILIH GUE SOUGO!1!

 **Sougo :** Gue berharap lu beneren mati Toshi (smile)

 **Toshi :** Semp*k!

 **WW** : Warga desa memutuskan untuk membunuh Kagura!

 **Sougo** : Pft

 **Kagura** : AAAHH MATEK

 **Toshi** : Maaf, cewek china.. ww

 **WW** : Yeee, salah~

 **WW** : Kagura sebenarnya hanyalah si Anak Malang! Alias warga desa biasa!

 **Patsuan** : Laaah.. Hijikata-san hoax!

 **Anpan** : Waks, salah.

 **Kagura :** Ku bilang juga apa, buuu!

 **Patsuan :** Rasanya kok gak memuaskan yah

 **Sougo :** Ok, next kita bunuh Hijikata-konoyaro.

 **Kagura** : Kau benar, Sadist! Si mayo itu sudah menuduh ku! Dia harus mati juga! Buahahhah

 **Sougo** : Jan geer deh, gue ngelakuin ini bukan karena lu

 **Kagura** : KALO GUE MASIH MAEN, GUE BAKAL VOTE LU TRUS! Moga mati beneren lu!

 **WW** : Malam hari telah tiba...

 **.**

 **.**

 ****Saat Kagura menerima chat dari WW :**

- **Kagura personal chat** -

 **WW** : Kamu berperan sebagai si anak malang!

 **Kagura** : Hah?

 **WW** : Kamu itu hanya warga desa biasa, namun ketika penerawang menerawang kamu, dia akan diberitahu bahwa kamu adalah serigala.

 **Kagura** : HAAAHH?! Eh bujug, baru main langsung dapat role cem gini.

 *****Saat Toshi menerima chat dari WW :**

 **WW :** Kamu berperan sebagai penerawang.!

 **Toshi :**?

 **WW :** Penerawang akan diberitahu, apakah pemain itu seorang Werewolf atau warga desa biasa **.**

 **WW :** Kamu akan menerawang Kagura

 **WW :** Kagura adalah Werewolf **!**

 **Toshi :** Laah

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

Siapakah yang akan mati selanjutnya? Benarkah Toshi yang bakal jadi sasarannya? Buahaha.

.

Note : Seperti yang tertera diatas, cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman ku (?) Dan teman-temanku memainkan ini dengan gaje banget sih, tapi seru! Karena sebenarnya kami gak begitu ngeh mainnya, www. Plus saya dan teman-teman tidak memakai kata kasar, kok. XD (huh?)

Ok sekian.. hayuk di review :"))


End file.
